


at the end

by darlathecyborgpluviophile



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Mercy Run, alt title: flowey being a lil bitch as usual, dialogue only, psychological abuse, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlathecyborgpluviophile/pseuds/darlathecyborgpluviophile
Summary: * You’re going to die this time, you know.





	at the end

* Howdy, friend!

* Golly, are you a sight for sore eyes!

* Everyone’s gone now. It’s gotten so lonely with no one to play with.

* No one who understands, anyway.

* I think I’m even getting close to how you feel!

* . . .

* Aw, what’s that? No snide comeback? You’re not gonna slam me into a pillar?

* Not even a pun…?

* Hey, what if we fought? Like old times?

* It might even prep you for the Human!

* Hee hee hee.

* Gosh, I bet you don’t even remember the things we used to do together. Boy, were they fun!

* And always with that scarf. Oh my God, you’re so _maudlin_ sometimes.

* Brings back so many memories.

* …

* ……

* You’re going to die this time, you know.

* Pretty funny how you’re still here, isn’t it? I know you like a good joke.

* Runs and runs and runs and runs…

* You’re going to die, and after that, there’ll be nothing left to try and save!

* Nothing to be sad about, nothing left to mourn, or fight…

* … or blame for your laziness.

* The Human’s just an excuse. You know that, right?

* They’re a – hee hee hee – a _scapegoat_.

* What is it you think you’re looking for, anyway? Revenge?

* I think you just want to see them _bleed_. Can’t do that in all the runs where they’re doing the goody-two-shoes thing, huh?

* You wish this was about justice, or revenge, or saving your poor, innocent little loved ones.

* Or that miserable excuse of a King.

* It’s about what _feels_ good. Am I right?

* In a world where nothing matters, why even pretend to be the fun-loving uncle? Or the brother?

* Or the dad?

* This world’s on the cusp of oblivion. And aw, I know how much you hurt inside.

* I know all about trying to save people.

* Kill or be killed.

* For you, it’s both.

* Well, anyway. Some food for thought!

* You don’t have much longer to chew it.

* Have some fun at the end of the world for me!

* :)

[…]

[the flower’s gone.]

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is completely coincidental, it's just been in my "rough drafts" folder for forever.
> 
> No music in particular inspired this one.


End file.
